Galahad
|Value = $20 |Rlevel = 7 |Class = Medium |Ability = Phalanx Mode |Faction = DSC |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 70,840 |Speed = 38 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2× Light 1x Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 1 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2× Pinata 1× Punisher T |Currency = |shield = true }} Introduction The Galahad is a medium robot with a medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability This robot has a physical shield located on the robot's left side. The Galahad's Phalanx Mode ability lets it switch the shield from the side to the front. When the shield is in front of the robot, the Galahad's front (where most damage is received) is now protected from kinetic and energy damage, but its speed is reduced by 20%. The Galahad's physical shield does not protect the Galahad from splash damage, or from Ember, Igniter and Blaze damage. Ember, Igniter and Blaze can bypass both energy shielding and physical shielding simultaneously. Strategy His medium speed and his good protection make him to a good beacon runner, The best setups for the galahad are close-range-weapons and he's very fast with this pilot skills: Road Hog(+10%), Scout(+5%) and Adamant Road Hog(+20%) If all those skills are active, the galahad (Mk2 lvl12) is faster than the gareth(Mk2 lvl12) Dangerous are glaciers orkans and so on for the galahad, because they ignore his shield and deal much damage. Awesome is teaming up with some E-Shield bot or bots with anciles Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Galahad: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview Very strong close range setups include 2 Magnums, Pinatas, or Aphids for the light hardpoints. For the medium hardpoints, an Orkan or a Taran work very well. Combining a Scourge with two Sparks makes for a very formidable setup, due to the Galahad excelling at closing in on enemies that are using non-rocket setups, which allows the weapons to deal more damage. Using a Storm with two Gusts, or a Punisher T with a pair of Punishers, can work in a similar way that the Scourge/Spark setup can, since the closer you are to the enemy, the more damage the shotguns or machine guns can deal. These setups can also be very effective at taking out opponents energy shields from a distance. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase GalahadSkeleton.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Skeleton GalahadOathbreaker.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Oathbreaker Poll Trivia *The Galahad is one of 8 robots that has a built-in physical shield, with the others being the Rhino, Raijin, Gareth, Bulgasari, Lancelot, Bulwark, and the Tyr . *If you look very closely at the cockpit, you will see a "smile" on the cockpit. *The Galahad is named after Sir Galahad, a knight of King Arthur's Round Table and one of the three achievers of the Holy Grail. He is the illegitimate son of Sir Lancelot and Elaine of Corbenic. *Additionally, the Lancelot robot is named after Sir Lancelot, Galahad's father. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation Category:Best robot